Best Friends?
by lovetolaugh-x
Summary: Sharpay Evans finally gets to meet her online friend Maddie Fitzpatrick. ........just read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Its been almost 2 years, Sharpay has been talking to Maddie online. They never met in real life. But they were very close friends. Sharpay asked her parents if she can go to Boston to visit Maddie, her parents obviously said yes, and her parents already bought her a ticket to go. Sharpay was so glad she thanked her parents and immediately went up to her room and called Maddie, so tells her the good news.

Maddie picked up the phone...

Sharpay said, "hi maddie its sharpay, your online best bud".

Maddie laughed and said, "Oh hey Sharpay I was just about to call you, so what sup".

Sharpay said in a happy voice, "Guess who's coming over to Boston, and staying at the Tipton Hotel for about 1-2 weeks".

Maddie already knew the answer to that, so she pretended to think for a while then said "you"?

Sharpay laughed loud and said, "Yes me! My parents bought me a ticket! Im coming over there on Friday and I will be there by midnight though".

Maddie started yelling in the phone, "OH MY GOD THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT! I CAN SHOW YOU AROUND BOSTON, THIS IS AWSOME! WELL FINALLY GET TO MEET".

Sharpay was glad that maddie was excited, "Yep I know. It will be so fun. You don't know how happy I am. Im like so impatient now, im already starting to pack".

Maddie laughed softly, "Well its almost Friday in like 2 days"!.

Sharpay said, "Yah I know-"

She saw she was getting another call, she checked the caller id, it was Gabriella. Sharpay thought to herself, why would Gabriela we calling me?

Maddie said, "Hello? Shar you still here"?

Sharpay said, "im here but I need to go, I have another call well I will see you on Friday!" sharpay laughed ad hung up the phone on maddie and picked up her other call.

"Hey, im listening" sharpay said in a mean voice

Gabriella said, "Oh hi sharpay, I need to tell you something".

Sharpay thought for a second and said, "Yah im listening, what's wrong"?

Gabriella said, "Well we've been friends for a while, so its like were best friends already, but we never hang out. My parents are going out of town, and I have no were to hang around until they get back. Troy's cousins are coming from Washington for like a week, and Taylor is going to visit her grandparents in Hawaii, so im like stuck home alone all day, so I was wondering if I can hang at your house for a week during the afternoons"?

Sharpays mouth dropped open and sharpay said, "Well sorry ive been mean to you lately, yah were like best friends. But im going to Boston to visit my pen pal remember I told you about her".

Gabriella's smiles turned into a sad face and she said in a sad low voice, " oh I remember her, well thanks anyways ill just stay home alone or something".

Sharpay felt bad for Gabriella, it was vacation and she didn't want Gabriella to be home alone, so sharpay thought for a second and said, "If you want I can ask my parents to buy you a spare ticket to come to Boston, you're my friend so I should be nice to you". Sharpay was glad she said that and got over with it, she knew she didn't want Gabriella to come with her but she had no other choice.

Gabriella sounded excited she said, "Well I can pay for my own ticket, but are you sure I can tag along? I won't bother".

Sharpay smiled and said, "Yes u can tag along, and ok better for me, I don't need to waste my cash on another ticket". Sharpay smiled and said "well we will talk soon I need to go now, Bye"

Sharpay hung up the phone and so did Gabriella.

GABRIELLA POV

Gabriella through the phone on her bed. She was glad she was visiting Boston. She went downstairs and asked her parents if she can go, of course they said yes. Then she heard someone knock on the door. She ran to the door and opened it. It was troy.

Gabriella said "Hi troy, whatcha doing around here." Then she hugged him.

Troy said, "hey gabby, and I don't know I live in your neighborhood? And you're not happy to see me?" Troy smiled then hugged gabby back.

Gabriella said "Yes im happy to see you, it's just that I didn't think you would come along late at night." Gabriella was really excited.

Troy walked inside her house and went to there living room and sat on a couch, "well I wasn't sleeping and my parents went to some movie so I was home alone and I decided to come here, if it's ok with you! So why are you so jumpy?"

Gabriella sat next to troy and said, " oh my parents just left to some movie, I guess there having a double date or something" Gabriella smiled and said "Im jumpy 'cause im going to Boston on Friday, but im going with Sharpay. Remember I told you my parents are leaving tomorrow, for a week. I didn't want to me home alone and since you were busy also, I decided to talk to sharpay, and she was ok with it".

Troy was surprised sharpay had done a nice thing. Troy said, "Lucky your going to Boston while im stuck with my little annoying cousins. Well they say there staying for a week but they end up only staying for like 4-5 days most of the time. Wow I just can't believe Sharpay had done a nice thing like that, isn't she usually mean to you, though"?  
Gabriella thought for a moment and said, "I wish you can come to Boston to that will be better, I will be like hanging around you most of the time if u tagged along. And I know she's usually mean to me, but she was totally nice when I talked to her a while ago, we even agreed were best friends".

Troy got a surprised look on his face again and said, "Well anyways, its getting late and I better go home and get the guest rooms ready for the evil cousins" Troy laughed and went home. Gabriella smiled and closed the door behind troy and ran of to her room. She put on her pajamas and went to bed.

SHARPAYS POV

Sharpay said to herself, "I guess I did a nice thing to let Gabriella come along. Well it's not like she's going to hang out with me 24/7."

She felt lonely since her twin; Ryan was out of town until Friday. And Friday was the day sharpay was leaving to Boston. Sharpay smiled and sat on her bed looking through the school yearbook.

Sharpay flipped to the area of her class and looked and everyone and smiled.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella's picture, and thought to herself; were they really friends?

Sharpay knew the answer to that even thought sharpay never hung with Gabriella at school doesn't mean they weren't friends.

Sharpay opened up an album with pictures from the summer when they were at Lava Springs. Sharpay remembered what a brat she was acting like at that time, but now sharpay had really changed.

Sharpay put the yearbook and album back on it's shelve and went into her pajamas and went in her bed. She turned on the TV and watched it until she went to sleep.:


	2. Chapter 2

Its been almost 2 years, Sharpay has been talking to Maddie online. They never met in real life. But they were very close friends. Sharpay asked her parents if she can go to Boston to visit Maddie, her parents obviously said yes, and her parents already bought her a ticket to go. Sharpay was so glad she thanked her parents and immediately went up to her room and called Maddie, so tells her the good news.

Maddie picked up the phone...

Sharpay said, "hi maddie its sharpay, your online best bud".

Maddie laughed and said, "Oh hey Sharpay I was just about to call you, so what sup".

Sharpay said in a happy voice, "Guess who's coming over to Boston, and staying at the Tipton Hotel for about 1-2 weeks".

Maddie already knew the answer to that, so she pretended to think for a while then said "you"?

Sharpay laughed loud and said, "Yes me! My parents bought me a ticket! Im coming over there on Friday and I will be there by midnight though".

Maddie started yelling in the phone, "OH MY GOD THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT! I CAN SHOW YOU AROUND BOSTON, THIS IS AWSOME! WELL FINALLY GET TO MEET".

Sharpay was glad that maddie was excited, "Yep I know. It will be so fun. You don't know how happy I am. Im like so impatient now, im already starting to pack".

Maddie laughed softly, "Well its almost Friday in like 2 days"!.

Sharpay said, "Yah I know-"

She saw she was getting another call, she checked the caller id, it was Gabriella. Sharpay thought to herself, why would Gabriela we calling me?

Maddie said, "Hello? Shar you still here"?

Sharpay said, "im here but I need to go, I have another call well I will see you on Friday!" sharpay laughed ad hung up the phone on maddie and picked up her other call.

"Hey, im listening" sharpay said in a mean voice

Gabriella said, "Oh hi sharpay, I need to tell you something".

Sharpay thought for a second and said, "Yah im listening, what's wrong"?

Gabriella said, "Well we've been friends for a while, so its like were best friends already, but we never hang out. My parents are going out of town, and I have no were to hang around until they get back. Troy's cousins are coming from Washington for like a week, and Taylor is going to visit her grandparents in Hawaii, so im like stuck home alone all day, so I was wondering if I can hang at your house for a week during the afternoons"?

Sharpays mouth dropped open and sharpay said, "Well sorry ive been mean to you lately, yah were like best friends. But im going to Boston to visit my pen pal remember I told you about her".

Gabriella's smiles turned into a sad face and she said in a sad low voice, " oh I remember her, well thanks anyways ill just stay home alone or something".

Sharpay felt bad for Gabriella, it was vacation and she didn't want Gabriella to be home alone, so sharpay thought for a second and said, "If you want I can ask my parents to buy you a spare ticket to come to Boston, you're my friend so I should be nice to you". Sharpay was glad she said that and got over with it, she knew she didn't want Gabriella to come with her but she had no other choice.

Gabriella sounded excited she said, "Well I can pay for my own ticket, but are you sure I can tag along? I won't bother".

Sharpay smiled and said, "Yes u can tag along, and ok better for me, I don't need to waste my cash on another ticket". Sharpay smiled and said "well we will talk soon I need to go now, Bye"

Sharpay hung up the phone and so did Gabriella.

GABRIELLA POV

Gabriella through the phone on her bed. She was glad she was visiting Boston. She went downstairs and asked her parents if she can go, of course they said yes. Then she heard someone knock on the door. She ran to the door and opened it. It was troy.

Gabriella said "Hi troy, whatcha doing around here." Then she hugged him.

Troy said, "hey gabby, and I don't know I live in your neighborhood? And you're not happy to see me?" Troy smiled then hugged gabby back.

Gabriella said "Yes im happy to see you, it's just that I didn't think you would come along late at night." Gabriella was really excited.

Troy walked inside her house and went to there living room and sat on a couch, "well I wasn't sleeping and my parents went to some movie so I was home alone and I decided to come here, if it's ok with you! So why are you so jumpy?"

Gabriella sat next to troy and said, " oh my parents just left to some movie, I guess there having a double date or something" Gabriella smiled and said "Im jumpy 'cause im going to Boston on Friday, but im going with Sharpay. Remember I told you my parents are leaving tomorrow, for a week. I didn't want to me home alone and since you were busy also, I decided to talk to sharpay, and she was ok with it".

Troy was surprised sharpay had done a nice thing. Troy said, "Lucky your going to Boston while im stuck with my little annoying cousins. Well they say there staying for a week but they end up only staying for like 4-5 days most of the time. Wow I just can't believe Sharpay had done a nice thing like that, isn't she usually mean to you, though"?  
Gabriella thought for a moment and said, "I wish you can come to Boston to that will be better, I will be like hanging around you most of the time if u tagged along. And I know she's usually mean to me, but she was totally nice when I talked to her a while ago, we even agreed were best friends".

Troy got a surprised look on his face again and said, "Well anyways, its getting late and I better go home and get the guest rooms ready for the evil cousins" Troy laughed and went home. Gabriella smiled and closed the door behind troy and ran of to her room. She put on her pajamas and went to bed.

SHARPAYS POV

Sharpay said to herself, "I guess I did a nice thing to let Gabriella come along. Well it's not like she's going to hang out with me 24/7."

She felt lonely since her twin; Ryan was out of town until Friday. And Friday was the day sharpay was leaving to Boston. Sharpay smiled and sat on her bed looking through the school yearbook.

Sharpay flipped to the area of her class and looked and everyone and smiled.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella's picture, and thought to herself; were they really friends?

Sharpay knew the answer to that even thought sharpay never hung with Gabriella at school doesn't mean they weren't friends.

Sharpay opened up an album with pictures from the summer when they were at Lava Springs. Sharpay remembered what a brat she was acting like at that time, but now sharpay had really changed.

Sharpay put the yearbook and album back on it's shelve and went into her pajamas and went in her bed. She turned on the TV and watched it until she went to sleep.:


End file.
